


Three's Company (Just your average Thursday night)

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding Kink, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shifter!Kyoutani, Shifter!Yachi, daddy is only used once, fill kink, lite daddy kink, lite teeth kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “So needy,” he coos to her, stroking her cheek with his clean fingers. “Puppy’s not fucking you good enough if you’re still wanting more.”





	Three's Company (Just your average Thursday night)

**Author's Note:**

> quick smut. i can't vouch for the quality because cough medicine is clouding my judgement, but please consider this pairing. thank.

“That’s it, that’s it. Good kitten. Such a good, _pretty_ little kitten.”   
  
Yachi gasps around Oikawa’s fingers and Oikawa smiles down at her, eyes drawing half-shut at the way her hips rock back to meet Kyoutani. She whimpers and he slips his fingers from her mouth, humming at the thin strand of spit that clings between his digits and her pretty little lips. She tries to follow after them and Oikawa’s smile flickers into a pleased smirk.   
  
“So needy,” he coos to her, stroking her cheek with his clean fingers. “Puppy’s not fucking you good enough if you’re still wanting more.”   
  
A sob leaves her and Yachi drops her head onto his lap, mouth falling open in a moan when Kyoutani hunches over her and bites at her shoulder. Oikawa clicks his tongue and reaches to swat at Kyoutani, scolds him with a little frown.   
  
“No biting the kitten,” Oikawa tells him with a huff. “Our pretty little darling needs to be kept free from bruises. She’s going with me to the charity gala tomorrow night and I don’t want people gossiping.”   
  
Kyoutani growls his irritation and Oikawa huffs again, moves his hand to brush over Yachi’s hair, trace a finger over one of her cute little ears.   
  
“Maybe if you behave, I’ll let you mark me up,” Oikawa offers. Kyoutani’s head snaps up and his ears perk up with the motion, teeth baring a little as he growls once more. “But _only_ if you behave.”   
  
Kyoutani huffs and then licks his lips, head dipping down to lick over the bite mark he’s left on Yachi. Oikawa hums his approval and keeps petting over her, smiling at just how pink her cheeks are, how her claws flex against the couch cushions in an effort not to scratch over them. She’s such a good, _good_ girl and he can’t help scritching behind her ear, can’t help making her mewl.   
  
“Good kitten. You sound so pretty,” he praises softly, brushing his fingers over her cheek. She’s so warm, so heated. “Do you want puppy’s knot? Want to come on it like a good girl? Be nice and filled?”   
  
Yachi shakes and her hands find his shirt, little sharp claws digging through the fabric. A tear slides down her cheek and Oikawa wipes it away with smile, pets over her hair and waits patiently.   
  
“Please- _please_. _Daddy_ , _please-_ wanna- I _need-_ ”   
  
It’s so pathetic, her whimpered little pleading. Oikawa loves it so much, loves the heady sense of power that’s thrumming through him. It’s a little terrible, maybe, but he revels in it and he revels in how he gets to be in this situation more often than not.   
  
He loves his pretty, pretty pets so very much.   
  
Oikawa hums and cards his fingers through her hair, flicks his eyes up to Kyoutani to watch the way he’s gritting his jaw, the way his throat moves in a swallow. He wants to fuck his puppy senseless, but that can come later. Right now is about his kitten, his sweet and sobbing little pet.   
  
He licks his lips and moves his gaze back to her, smiles when she looks up at him with big, wet eyes. Her lashes threaten to stick to her cheeks when she blinks and she sniffles, mouth parting with a broken little mewl when he pets over her.   
  
Desperation looks _so_ good on her.   
  
“Ask him for it, kitten,” Oikawa murmurs to her. “Ask him like a good girl.”   
  
Yachi whines quietly and her head turns in an effort to look at Kyoutani, hips pressing back as Kyoutani’s snap forward. A sharp gasp leaves her and she shudders, fingers tightening their grip on Oikawa’s shirt.   
  
“ _Please-_ please...I... _please_ may I- may I have your kn-knot?”   
  
So polite.   
  
A chuckle leaves Oikawa right as a growl leaves Kyoutani and Oikawa watches large hands tighten on a tiny waist, smiles when Kyoutani looks up at him for permission. Oikawa grants it with a nod and then Kyoutani truly begins to fuck her, pulling her hips back to meet his roughly and nearly snarling as Yachi cries out his name, gasping and moaning and whining as she buries her head in Oikawa’s lap. The way she rubs her face against him has Oikawa biting on his inner cheek and he has to fight back the urge to pull himself out, stroke himself to orgasm and come on her face.   
  
Later. This is about her right now.   
  
Instead of indulging in his own physical pleasure, Oikawa watches Kyoutani fuck her and takes delight in his kitten’s little noises, how good she looks with her back arched and her slim hips dwarfed by his puppy’s much broader ones. Oikawa can tell that Kyoutani is trying not to mark her with bruising grips and he’s pleased with that, knows just how badly Kyoutani loves to see their baby littered with his marks, covered in his possessive adoration.   
  
He’ll have to reward him later on.   
  
“Oh- _oh_. Pl- _please_ -”   
  
Oikawa glances down as her begging is cut off with a strangled sob and watches as she shakes against him, mouth slack and open as she gasps out a ragged breath. She looks fucked out and desperate, perfectly pathetic as her lashes flutter and then crash together as her eyes squeeze shut. She’s still waiting for permission to come and she’s such a good girl, so obedient even as she falls apart against him.   
  
He’s so lucky to have such a well behaved pet.   
  
Oikawa pets over her hair and smiles down at her, runs his fingers through tangled blonde locks and scritches gently behind a fluffy ear. She whimpers from it and his smile grows a little, cock aching and throbbing in his slacks.   
  
“You need to come for us, kitten,” he tells her softly. “Come on puppy’s cock and let him feel you so he can knot you. He’ll make you nice and full, Hitoka, but you need to come first.”   
  
The use of her given name has her absolutely sobbing and Oikawa bites his lip as her claws scratch and tear into his shirt, as she falls to pieces with her head in his lap. Oikawa watches as she starts to come and flicks his gaze back up to watch Kyoutani too, takes in his flushed face and the way his chest moves in a pant, body hunching over Yachi as his hips begin to move faster, harder. The way Yachi cries out and babbles out incomprehensible pleas tugs at his attention, but Oikawa focuses on Kyoutani’s gritted jaw, the tense set of his shoulders.   
  
“Are you going to knot her, puppy?” Oikawa asks, fingers twisting in Yachi’s hair. He turns her head to the side so Kyoutani can see the pleasure and need rippling across it, licks his lips at the groan that leaves his puppy. “Go on, Kentarou. Fill her up. Breed our pretty little baby. Make her _yours_.”   
  
And that’s enough to push Kyoutani over the edge. His hips cant forward in an erratic little burst of movement and Oikawa watches hungrily as Kyoutani snaps his head back and lets out a howl, one bead of sweat trailing down his neck and down toward his chest. Oikawa wants to lean forward and lick it up, but Yachi is still in his lap shaking and crying out from her pleasure, writhing as she’s forced from one orgasm to another.   
  
Another time.   
  
He waits for them to calm down and pets over Yachi, murmurs soft praise and watches her hips weakly grind against Kyoutani in searching for more. Oikawa smiles at that and smiles more as Kyoutani hunches over her, watches him nuzzle against her sweat covered back and place kisses along soft skin. Little pleased growls come from his puppy and soon purrs fill the air as Yachi edges away from her desperation, eyes closed and a tired smile on her face when Oikawa glances down to check.   
  
Pretty little kitten. She’s much too adorable.   
  
He lets them catch their breath and then nudges Kyoutani into moving so Yachi is laid on the floor instead of his lap. He stands and stretches once they’re settled, smiles as Yachi kneads at the carpet and purrs underneath a grumbling and groaning Kyoutani. Oikawa shakes his head at it and circles around them, smiling as he reaches a hand out to pet over Kyoutani’s hair. His puppy flicks his eyes up to him tiredly once Oikawa stops in front of him and Oikawa hums before scratching behind an ear, allows his lips to twitch into a smirk when Kyoutani very nearly melts from the action.   
  
“Good boy,” Oikawa tells him, scratching a little more before moving his hand to pet over Kyoutani’s cheek. “You took good care of the kitten. Are you going to take care of me now?”   
  
A tired groan leaves Kyoutani, but his head turns to nip at Oikawa’s fingertips to show that he’s willing. Oikawa hums at that and cups Kyoutani’s chin, presses his thumb against chapped lips. Kyoutani opens his mouth obediently to him and Oikawa smiles at his compliance, slips his thumb into Kyoutani’s mouth and runs the pad of it along sharp teeth. A huff leaves Kyoutani, warm against Oikawa’s thumb, and Oikawa moves the digit to press into a wet tongue, drags out a groan from his puppy.   
  
“You don’t have to do anything,” Oikawa promises, “but keep your mouth open and stay there looking pretty.”   
  
He gets an eye roll and a grunt for that. Oikawa smiles and withdraws his hand, unfastens the button of his slacks and unzips his pants. Yachi turns her head to look up at him sleepily from the floor and Oikawa smiles at her before taking himself out, breathes in deep so he doesn’t groan when he wraps a hand around his cock. He’s so hard and he knows he’s going to come easy, is so greedy for that rush of pleasure.   
  
Oikawa licks his lips and refocuses his attention on Kyoutani, reaches his free hand out to press his fingers to Kyoutani’s lips, fucks them into his mouth once they part. Kyoutani takes them with a groan and Oikawa watches him with half-shut eyes, gets his fingers in as deep as he can before Kyoutani gags. He pulls them back enough to hook Kyoutani’s mouth to the side a little, strokes himself as he stares down at fangs and pink gums, a wet and pierced tongue.   
  
“God, _fuck_ ,” Oikawa whispers, mostly to himself.   
  
Kyoutani huffs again and Oikawa withdraws his fingers completely, takes a step forward and slowly pushes his cock into his puppy’s mouth. Kyoutani groans as he takes Oikawa in deeper and deeper, tail wagging slowly in the air. A smirk flickers across Oikawa’s lips and he pets over Kyoutani’s hair as he rocks in slowly, curls his fingers into it once he’s buried to the hilt. Kyoutani gags, just lightly, and stares up at Oikawa with sleepy eyes, the gold of them dark and his eyeliner smudged from fucking and sweating earlier.   
  
It’s a good look.   
  
Oikawa breathes shakily to steady himself and pulls back a bit, rocks back in slowly. He wants to draw it out the best he can, but he’s honestly a little needy to come and Oikawa finds himself building up quickly, beginning to fuck into Kyoutani’s mouth without much thought other than he wants to come down his puppy’s throat and get his own satisfaction.   
  
Kyoutani takes Oikawa’s promise that he doesn’t have to do anything seriously and just sits there, cock still buried and knotted in Yachi and eyes drowsy and heavy as he looks up at Oikawa. His mouth is slack and his throat is open, spit and drool clinging to Oikawa’s cock and slipping out from the corners of his lips. Something about the pliant ease with which he accepts Oikawa- with which he lets Oikawa _use_ him- is so, so _good_ and Oikawa finds himself getting a little rougher, groaning and pulling on Kyoutani’s hair as he gets closer and closer to the edge.   
  
“I’m close,” Oikawa groans to him, fucking into his face deep and pausing with a pant. “Be good for me and swallow, okay?”   
  
Kyoutani gives a muffled, strained huff and Oikawa grits his teeth a little, grinds into Kyoutani’s mouth and feels Kyoutani’s nose smush against his pelvis. Kyoutani’s throat works around his cock in a gag and a strangled gasp leaves Oikawa, hips moving back to rock right back in.   
  
His intentions at first hadn’t been to facefuck his puppy, but that’s what he’s doing. His fingers curl tight into blonde hair and Oikawa snaps his hips forward roughly, groaning and growling at that hot, wet perfection of Kyoutani’s mouth. He fucks in without pause, doesn’t allow for breaks or mercy and then almost all too soon he’s coming, pleasure tearing through him like a monsoon as he forces Kyoutani’s face flush against him and grinds in deep with a cry.   
  
He feels Kyoutani swallow around him and that almost feels like too much, has Oikawa gasping and curling over a little bit as he shudders in satisfaction. He pulls out and away, fingers slipping under Kyoutani’s chin to keep his face tilted up toward him, and groans in delight at how his puppy has swallowed him all down, at how sleepy and heavy eyed Kyoutani looks.   
  
“Good boy,” Oikawa whispers to him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Good boy.”   
  
Kyoutani grunts and Oikawa lets him go, tucks himself back into his pants with a pleased sigh. Yachi is asleep when he looks down to her and he huffs over that, smiles when Kyoutani yawns.   
  
“Still knotted?” Oikawa asks him. Kyoutani shakes his head and then slowly slides out of Yachi, frowning when she whimpers and mewls on the floor. “Come on, let's get to the bed. Kitten deserves to rest somewhere nice. You too.”   
  
Kyoutani huffs and goes to pick Yachi up but Oikawa stops him when a gentle swat, leans over and kisses his cheek.   
  
“I’ll carry her,” Oikawa tells him. “You go lay down. We’ll be there in a second.”   
  
Kyoutani eyes Oikawa, looking almost reluctant, but then gives a nod and turns on his heel, lumbers off toward the bedroom. Oikawa takes a moment to appreciate a broad back and a tight ass before crouching down to slip his arms underneath Yachi. She stirs a little when he lifts her and Oikawa smiles when she nuzzles against him, soft and sleepy and much too adorable than should be allowed.   
  
“My pretty little kitten,” Oikawa whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She purrs and he huffs, smiles as he carries her to the bedroom.   
  
Kyoutani isn’t laying down like he was told, but Oikawa overlooks that and raises a brow to find his pet shifted, tail thumping lightly against the mattress. He gets a little _boof_ in response to his silent questioning and Oikawa just shrugs, lays Yachi on the bed and then strips off his clothes. When he curls up next to her, Kyoutani pads over and lays next to his feet, yawns and closes his eyes. Oikawa follows his puppy’s suit and holds Yachi close to him, a smile on his face as he lets drowsiness set into his bones.   
  
He loves his pets, he really does. He’s so lucky to have them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
